


Bathroom

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: 5 Sentence Fics [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: "Ian and Mickey getting caught out by one of the Gallaghers in the bathroom at their place (:"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom

"We don’t have long, Fiona's gonna want to use the bathroom any minute," Ian muttered into Mickey’s neck as he thrust deeper into him once more, bending him further over the bathtub.

"FFFuu— You know, Gall… agher, we really need to work on your dirty talk," Mickey stuttered around the waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Fuck," Ian muttered, but couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Mickey again as he heard the doorknob turn and the door fly open.

"Oh Jesus Christ", both Fiona and Mickey exclaimed at once, as Mickey spilled into his own hand, and Fiona ran away down the hall.

"MY BABY BROTHER," she screamed as she took the stairs down to the other bathroom, and Ian could have sworn he could hear Lip laughing in his bedroom.


End file.
